Emotion
by Blackwing27
Summary: This is RebornXTsuna YamamotoXGoukudera and other couplings-- *
1. Chapter 1

This is not mine like it is Hitman Reborn--- um... I wonder if anyone will actually read this-- I have no idea how to do this-- can someone tell me how to make this into chapers-- or if it it actually came up as the list to read from..... ;;;;;

This is mostly based on RebornXTsuna but there are other couplings such as YamamotoXGoukudera

uh.... there are gona be more chapters but I don't know how to do that so I just uploaded it as a story... and I didn't get anyone to edit it becuase it is hard to find people who will read it so T^T yah... and

THIS IS MATURE-- it is just that I don't know how to put it there in that caterigory so it might pop up somewhere weird!! GAHH~~ well yah T^T Please read and fix me as much as you want-- I don't break down with a alot of criticism

* * *

A tall lean man walked the forest. Secluded. Only him and the thick trees surrounding him were there. He finally let out a breath and started to huffing and puffing. Becoming weak he leaned against a tree beside him and slid down it. His back now against a tree he unbuttoned his red shirt and placed his black and orange hat on the grass beside him.

_Ha, even with my original body this is a bit harsh…_he thought _the seven negative rays…_

The pain in his chest became more and more severe, his breathing becoming heaver until he felt it, a presence that was coming closer. Quickly he steadied his breathing set his hat back on his head and stood up and stared at the sky with his cold eyes.

"Hmm~ So your one of the strongest Arcobaleno!~" a voice came from the sky. Slowly a visible form appeared. A small blond haired boy on a broom stick appeared. "You seem to have been expecting me. That's pretty amazing you know! Unless the negative rays don't work on you…Oh yah your Reborn right?" Reborn gave a small smirk.

"Oh, so I must be popular over there too." Reborn slowly slid Leo out of his pocket.

"Well, I am not here to fight, but I thought I would like to ask you for the Vongola's base, that is… In trade of getting rid of the negative rays." The small boy gave a light smile.

"Your Ginger Bread I presume seeing that you use these tiny dolls to do some messaging." He said while setting Leo on the top of his hat while he let his hat sink lower upon his head.

"Well, your pretty relaxed. That sort of pisses me off so I will tell you something else. Colonello died. Well you can also say… I killed him." The doll's eyes widened in glee to see Reborn's face, yet Reborn did not give any facial reaction. A bit discouraged the doll continued

"Most of the Arcobaleno are dead, and you can live if you betray the Vongola…" The doll was not cut off by any sound but except for Reborn small smirk. The doll furrowed its eyebrows together and shouted,

"What! What's funny!" Reborn's smirk vanished and stared at the dolls eyes with his cold ones. Its pierce seemed to reach the doll's controller himself.

"How many years do you think I have lived?" mummbled Reborn. The small doll busted with anger.

"Die like the other Arcobaleno…" he hissed and the burning spiders shot out from his cape.

Reborn swiped Leo off of his hat which had already turned into a lime green gun. The doll got shot in the middle right between his eyes. The spiders that hat shot out for the fight did not dare to go near Reborn. The force of both of their attacks had sent Reborn's hat a few meters away from the rumpled pile that the doll had become. As Reborn walked over to pick it up the doll laughed,

"The seven negative rays… are working perfectly aren't they…For and easy fight for you, your sweating a lot on your forehead…You bluff pretty well…I wonder how much longer you can—" Reborn picked up the hat and left the doll behind.

After walking for 2 miles Reborn glanced behind him. The burning spiders was still chasing after him. Reborn sighed.

_They are after the Vongola base aren't they… Because they know… I probably won't be able to keep this up for very much… longer…_

Reborn's heart throbbed and he wanted to breathe heavelier but he did not dare do so. Reborn smirked and pulled out a small pouch from inside his side pocket and threw it on the ground. Light shot out in ever direction, blinding the spiders. Meanwhile he used Leo as a hanglider and concealed himself from the spiders.

Reborn finally reached the secret portal to the Vongola's base. It had been protected by the thick layer of mist. Reborn continued to walk straight until he felt the entrance. Reborn sighed and said "I thought that all of the Arcobaleno had died."

* * *

"I am surprised you're still alive." replied a heap of clothes beside him.

"La Mirch, you… are easy to read even when you hid your face…"

"Shut up…" Reborn picked her up and pressed his hand through the green lasers. They both went in. La Mirch pushed herself away from Reborn's arms and ran off. A trickle of silver water had trailed after her as she ran.

_Not that her voice was obvious enough…Colonello, you're too weak…_Reborn felt his heart throb again and had a small fit of coughing. He covered his mouth and stifled it.

_Not that I have a right to say anything…_ He thought has he stared down at his hands that were slightly dotted with blood. Reborn looked down at his cloths. He had his neck tie untied and shirt unbuttoned halfway and his body covered with sweat.

_I'd better clean myself up before some sees…_ Reborn took his first step forward but he found himself leaning against the wall soon after having a coughing fit again. Reborn smirked.

_Looks like it might be a bit dangerous to go out again for sometime. _Stifling his coughs with his left hand he leaded his right hand against the wall until he got to his doorway of his room. As soon as he closed the door, he slid his back down the door. Meanwhile Yamamoto, who had watched Reborn since he had entered the gate way, gravely looked at Reborn's door.

* * *

"Reborn! You're amazing! How did you become an adult so fast?" exclaimed Yamamoto. Reborn smirked slightly but started the faint. Yamamoto caught him.

"Reborn?" said Yamamoto seriously.

"Listen to me for a few minutes." Yamamoto looked at him in his serious face.

"No, we are going to Bianchi…She is good at these kinds of things…" Reborn cut him off by saying, "

"Don't worry I'm fine." Reborn supported himself and continued "But, there are the seven negative rays out there now. It destroys Arcobalenos so…" Reborn coughed. Yamamoto reached out to help him but Reborn batted the hands away and continued. "I am not that weak, I was able to disconnect myself from the Arcobaleno curse to get away from the strong effects of the negative rays…"

Reborn's heart throbbed and Reborn's breathing became heavier. "However, I doubt that I will last very long… But you must be quite, and help me keep the fact I am getting weaker a secret…" Reborn started to control his breathing and had stopped coughing.

"Reborn, your getting better now? Then isn't it better if you just don't go out…"

"The Vongola is still too weak to be left alone by itself. The Millefiore Family is too strong now. You just need to hide that I got weaker…"

"Then at least Tsuna…" Yamamoto started

"The last person that should know is Tsuna." Reborn set his hat straight on his head and walked out. As Yamamoto saw Reborn's broad back and long powerful strides some how Yamamoto was slightly reassured….

* * *

"Was that all an act? What are you going to do with Tsuna..." Yamamoto whispered to himself. He sighed then walked away. As he walked he unconsciously walked into Goukudera's room.

As Yamamoto opened the door… "GAHH!" Arrows shot out from the floor spikes fell from the sky and knives shot out from the sides. Somehow escaping all the obstacles Yamamoto ended up on Goukudera's bed.

"Haha… It is starting to get really scary…Well; you didn't add the dynamites this time so I'd better be thankful? Haha!" said laughed Yamamoto. Goukudera sighed.

"It means not to come here in the middle of the night."

"But you were easily on me this time~ Does this mean you really.." Yamamoto blushed "Want it…" Goukudera hit Yamamoto on the head. Even with the lights turned off it was easy to tell that Goukudera was blushing. As soon as Goukudera's eyes met Yamamoto's though, Goukudera's face turned serious.

"What's wrong?" asked Goukudera.

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Yamamoto.

"Don't try to do that. How many years do you think I have known you, you idiot…" As soon as this was said Yamamoto grabbed the back of Goukudera's neck and pulled his face up close to meet his own. Yamamoto tilted his head sideways and met there lips together and slowly push Goukudera back on to the bed. Yamamoto consistently rubbed the crack between Goukudera's lips with his tongue easing them open while he unbuttoned his shirt. Although his hands were rough and worn out, it was swift in unbuttoning. However it started trembling when touching the soft smooth white body of Goukudera. Goukudera started to give in and let Yamamoto's tongue into his mouth. The second he did so Goukudera's eyes widened to find how strongly Yamamoto sucked and rubbed his tongue. Goukudera started to panic and hit Yamamoto's sides. Finally Yamamoto let his mouth go. Goukudera let a breath in and shouted.

"Until you tell me what the hell is wrong I am gona stuff your ass with dynamites!!"

"Haha! Was I too rough?" Goukudera blushed

"That's not the problem—"

"So you like it rough!" Goukudera hit him on the head again.

"Stop changing the subject! What is the problem, I don't like it if you do things, and you have other thoughts in your head…" Goukudera trailed off now avoiding eye contact with Yamamoto. Yamamoto smiled weakly as Goukudera continued to mumble to him. Finally Yamamoto spoke.

"It is because I feel sorry for Reborn and Tsuna. I am not that good at keeping secrets." Goukudera slightly surprised looked up.

"Why?" Yamamoto smiled and returned to his old self.

"Haha! You will know if you observe Reborn…Oh and I am still a bit, no quite hard there… sorry but can we continue?" Goukudera looked a bit confused.

"Hard? Wha—" Yamamoto grabbed Goukudera's hand and placed it in-between his legs…

"Gahh!" Goukudera turned bright red again as he snatched his hand back.

"What about you then…" Yamamoto pushed Goukudera's body down again slowly, his grin glimmering in the darkness. Lowering his lips close to Goukudera's again, he slipped his tongue in only in intervals leaving Goukudera with plenty of time to breath. Slowly Yamamoto moved his lips down and sucked the Goukudera's small rounded nipples. Goukudera shut his eyes tightly and placed his hands on Yamamoto's head. This caused Yamamoto's grin stretch to either ear. He slipped his hand into Goukudera's pants and rubbed the end if the hard d***. Goukudera's eyes opened to find Yamamoto's face in front of him.

"You—" Goukudera started as he blushed.

"Sorry I really want to get to that fast~"

* * *

um for people who don't like deep love-- guyXguy then I am sorry and people who do-- I am sorry I cut off there but I started to get over excited and couldn't write T^T and I smile blankly on the word document ;; adding it was getting long and full of mistakes

FIX THIS PLEASE!!! T^T please tell me how to add chapters if this is an okay story to continue!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! this time I need people to edit this T^T but I did my best-- I have no idea if this is attached as a next chapter after the first one I did but I will try a few things~ I am working hard!!! sort of-- ah!!! and this one is supper supper suuppppppeeeerrrrr mature so if you can take it please don't read it-- and people you read it and like it but hate the many mistakes that I have made in this writing I am really sorry--but please read!!!

T^T I hope it is okay---

AH! disclamer--- These people are not my characters--and this writing was not made the insult them (It is fan fiction -- --;; I don't think many people do that but whatever)

* * *

Tsuna sat down on the large black wheeled chair staring down at the papers before him. He glanced sideways at the photograph he had on the table. It was of the entire Vongola family about 10 years ago. In the picture, Tsuna had tripped, Lambo's face was very close up and blurred. Reborn was sitting of Tsuna's head and everyone else was bending over trying to catch Tsuna…Tsuna let out a laugh and leaned back on his chair as he stretched continuing to snigger as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Does an idiot like you have time to laugh at one's self?"

"Wah!" Tsuna brought his head back down to face forwards. He saw a tall lean man in a black suit and a familiar hat covering his face. "Reborn! I am still not used to you in that form. Ha, ha." Reborn plopped himself down at one of the near by couch.

"So, how is the plan going?" asked Reborn as touched the brim of his hat fixing it so that Tsuna would not see the beads of sweat that was already starting to form throughout his face.

"Yah, well, I made plan A and B…Although plan B is a lot of sacrifices…" Tsuna looked slightly bewildered. He sighed, crossed his hands together and leaned his forehead against it.

"Colonello…is dead, so is Viper, and Skull…Tsuna there are already sacrifices…" Tsuna looked up to meet Reborn's eyes but found that Reborn was facing the floor. Tsuna could not give any reply but found his eyes were burning. Tsuna looked up at the ceiling, but no matter what he did he felt the hot liquid slip away from his eyes.

"I thought I could be more collected like you by know…" Tsuna said his voice a bit cracked. "I really don't was any more sacrifices…"

Blackness. Tsuna could suddenly no longer see the ceiling…

"Reborn?" Reborn covered Tsuna's eyes with one hand and pulled Tsuna close to his own body with the other hand. Tsuna felt Reborn's hand and felt how hot it was. "Reborn? Are you feverish?" as soon as he said these words Reborn bent down removed his hand covering Tsuna's eyes and kissed him. Reborn his fingers through Tsuna's cool hair and pushed him down to the carpeted floor. As he felt Tsuna's tongue through his own, feeling over it and under it he impatiently tore the buttons off Tsuna's shirt. He opened his eyes briefly to see Tsuna's surprised and round eyes. As though he was surprised at himself, Reborn jerked his body off of Tsuna. His hat had fallen off and was upside-down next to Tsuna.

"Sacrifices are need now to keep the Vongola and protect your friends…" said Reborn as he stood up and turned his back to Tsuna. As Reborn was touched the door knob to go out Tsuna shouted

"Wait! Reborn… your sick aren't you! No your not just sick… your body, it is deteriorating!" Reborn let out a sigh and turned around staring had Tsuna, partly exposed, with cold scanning eyes. Although Tsuna looked scared after Reborn had stared at him with his cold stare he continued. "Your mouth tasted like blood…Don't go out from Vongola base anymore…" Reborn turned his back and opened and door the walked out of it. " Please!! Don't, this is a order…" Reborn shut the door.

* * *

"Ung.." Goukudera griped the bed sheets tightly as a thrust had shoved deeply into him. He pressed upper chest and chin against the bed and sunk his knees deeper into the bed. Yamamoto bent his body closer allowing his stomach to brush on Goukudera's back and whispered into his ear,

"You can let out your cries; the walls are sound proof…"

"Shut up…Ah!" Goukudera's eyes rounded as Yamamoto pulled outwards.

"Yah a bit more like that." Yamamoto smirked and gently touched the end of Goukudera's upright d***. Goukudera's entire body shivered. His body had automatically tightened his hold on Yamamoto's d***. Yamamoto pushed again deeper into Goukudera. Goukudera gave an exasperated gasp and let go of the sheets in sheer surprise. Yamamoto smirked and decided to change positions. Holding Goukudera's waist, he sat down taking Goukudera in a sitting position with him. Goukudera stretched out his hands aimlessly after loosing the bed sheets as something to hang on to.

"Would you like something to hang on to?" Yamamoto whispered into Goukudera's ear. With out warning, Yamamoto turned Goukudera around so that they were facing each other. Again, Yamamoto pulled out and thrusted in.

"Ah!—Ung—" In surprise, Goukudera wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's back and continued to try and hold back his cries.

The pain that Goukudera had first felt started to fade away and the friction within him started to feel good. He loosened his grip around Yamamoto's back and slipped his hands to Yamamoto's chest and pushed him down to the bed. His hands still placed on his chest Goukudera continued the rhythm of movement that Yamamoto started with his hips. Although the surprised Yamamoto blushed slightly, his blush was nothing compared the Goukudera's bright red ears. Yamamoto took Goukudera's d*** and rubbed it with each thrust. Both of them panting and sweating slightly, the rhythm of movement continued faster and faster until—

"Ung—Yama—I think I can't take it for very much long—Ah!" White come splirted over Yamamoto's and Goukudera's chest. Only a few seconds after, Goukudera felt the inside of himself fill with a warm liquid and felt the hard substance within him soften. Goukudera fell on top of Yamamoto's body both still breathing heavily. Yamamoto's d*** slipped out of Goukudera.

* * *

"Achoo!" Tsuna rubbed his nose. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself. The metal door behind him was no warm because of his body. He had stayed next to the exit all night. He leaned his head back against the door and mumbled "Reborn you're not going anywhere today…" Slowly Tsuna's eyes shut and he drifted into unconsciousness. The tall lean man looked down the hall way. Walking swiftly he came close to the exit. He glanced a the floor and watched Tsuna's blanket rise and fall with his slow even breaths. Reborn knelt down and picked up Tsuna, blanket and all and walked back away from the exit.

"I will listen to you today, probably only today…"


End file.
